


Stand by me

by Aglauro



Category: Hellbent (2004)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rare Fandoms
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aglauro/pseuds/Aglauro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Depois do que aconteceu na noite de Halloween, Eddie é afligido pela culpa e Jake quer ajudá-lo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stand by me

**Author's Note:**

> Hellbent e seus personagens não me pertencem, eles pertencem a TLA releasing. Se fossem meus já teríamos um Hellbent 4.

Jake odiava hospitais, e o tempo que estava confinado naquele quarto estava deixando-o louco. Felizmente em mais alguns minutos ele estaria fora daquele lugar, claro se ele conseguisse vestir sua maldita roupa, o que não era uma tarefa fácil com um ombro machucado e o peito remendado. Mas ele insistira para vestir-se sozinho, apesar da ajuda oferecida pela enfermeira.

Ele tinha que admitir teria sido mais fácil aceitar ser ajudado, mas depois de alguns minutos, gemidos de dor e xingamentos ditos entre dentes, ele terminou de se vestir.

Quando ele saiu de trás do cubículo, a enfermeira havia deixado o quarto. E Eddie estava encostado na entrada. Ele cumprimentou sorrindo, e aproximou-se.

Jake aproveitou a ausência da enfermeira para retirar um maço de cigarros de debaixo do travesseiro.

Pelas olheiras e a cara de cansaço, Eddie não devia ter uma boa noite de sono há algum tempo, provavelmente desde a noite em que eles foram atacados pelo louco fantasiado de diabo.

– Cara, você está horrível, e olha que quem foi rasgado e baleado fui eu. Ele falou enquanto acendia o cigarro.

Ele arrependeu-se do que disse no momento que fechou a boca, lá estava a cara de culpa que sempre aparecia quando eles tocavam no assunto.

– Eu sinto muito por ter te acertado.

– Lembra quando disse que te bateria da próxima vez que pedisse desculpas?

– Descu... - Ele começou a desculpar-se de novo, mas parou ao ver a cara de reprovação do outro. - Ok, vou parar de me desculpar, satisfeito?

– Não ainda. Eu sempre pergunto, e você sempre me responde a mesma coisa. Está na cara que você não está bem. E eu nem esperava que estivesse... Não depois do que aconteceu.

Eddie passou a língua nos lábios, umedecendo-os. Por um minuto, ele pensou em realmente dizer o que o estava incomodando, mas mudou de idéia. O que ele ia dizer? Que era culpa dele que o assassino ter perseguido a ele e os amigos, porque ele concordou em ir pelo parque, deixou que eles provocassem o desconhecido, e o pior de tudo, ele os deixou sozinhos enquanto pensava em maneiras de despir Jake. Além disso, Jake quase foi morto por estar com ele. Então, sim, ele tinha vários motivos para sentir-se culpado, mas não coragem de admitir tudo isso em voz alta.

– Só estou um pouco cansado. Não tenho dormido bem, o médico diz que é resultado do trauma, mas vai passar. - Enquanto falava, ele não olhava para Jake. - E estou com problemas para achar outro apartamento.

Jake tinha a impressão que Eddie estava deixando algo de fora, mas por enquanto ele não iria pressionar.

– Por que você não passa um tempo comigo? - Jake sabia que era muito cedo para isso, mas seria apenas por alguns dias, não era como se eles estivessem realmente indos morar juntos. - Até você encontrar um lugar.

– Não sei, não sei se é uma boa idéia.

– Por que não? A menos que esteja com medo de morar com um quase desconhecido... Deus sabe que coisas terríveis eu posso ter feito. Enquanto falava Jake tinha aquele sorriso sexy que fazia Eddie perder o fôlego.

– Eu não chamaria algumas multas por ultrapassar a velocidade, invasão de propriedade e uma prisão por incomodar a vizinhança de coisas terríveis.

– Então você levantou minha ficha? Jake não parecia estar irritado por isso, na verdade ele olhava Eddie, divertido.

– Não eu, minha irmã. Ela queria saber onde eu estava me metendo. - Por que se fosse por ele, bastava Jake dar um daqueles sorrisos, e ele não daria a mínima se ele havia seqüestrado um ônibus cheio de criancinhas.

– E então, o que você me diz?

Eddie foi interrompido antes de responder, pela entrada da enfermeira.

– Pela décima vez, você não pode fumar aqui. Falou a mulher, cruzando os braços, e olhando irritada para Jake.

– O carcereiro está de volta. Apesar de provocar, Jake apagou o cigarro. - Então posso ir agora?

– Sim, Você pode. Apenas tente não abrir os pontos, e lembre-se dos antibióticos.

– Eu tentarei. - Jake falou já se encaminhando para a saída do quarto - Vamos, ainda quero pegar a minha moto.

A enfermeira olhou preocupada, ele não pretendia realmente pilotar a moto naquele estado? Ela já pronta a dizer algo, quando Eddie falou:

– Não se preocupe não vou deixar que ele faça nada estúpido.

– Isso quer dizer que vai aceitar a minha oferta? Perguntou Jake quando eles já estavam no corredor, enquanto procurava outro cigarro no bolso da calça.

– Alguém tem que ficar de olho em você.

Jake odiava hospitais, e o tempo que estava confinado naquele quarto estava deixando-o louco. Felizmente em mais alguns minutos ele estaria fora daquele lugar, claro se ele conseguisse vestir sua maldita roupa, o que não era uma tarefa fácil com um ombro machucado e o peito remendado. Mas ele insistira para vestir-se sozinho, apesar da ajuda oferecida pela enfermeira.

Ele tinha que admitir teria sido mais fácil aceitar ser ajudado, mas depois de alguns minutos, gemidos de dor e xingamentos ditos entre dentes, ele terminou de se vestir.

Quando ele saiu de trás do cubículo, a enfermeira havia deixado o quarto. E Eddie estava encostado na entrada. Ele cumprimentou sorrindo, e aproximou-se.

Jake aproveitou a ausência da enfermeira para retirar um maço de cigarros de debaixo do travesseiro.

Pelas olheiras e a cara de cansaço, Eddie não devia ter uma boa noite de sono há algum tempo, provavelmente desde a noite em que eles foram atacados pelo louco fantasiado de diabo.

– Cara, você está horrível, e olha que quem foi rasgado e baleado fui eu. Ele falou enquanto acendia o cigarro.

Ele arrependeu-se do que disse no momento que fechou a boca, lá estava a cara de culpa que sempre aparecia quando eles tocavam no assunto.

– Eu sinto muito por ter te acertado.

– Lembra quando disse que te bateria da próxima vez que pedisse desculpas?

– Descu... - Ele começou a desculpar-se de novo, mas parou ao ver a cara de reprovação do outro. - Ok, vou parar de me desculpar, satisfeito?

– Não ainda. Eu sempre pergunto, e você sempre me responde a mesma coisa. Está na cara que você não está bem. E eu nem esperava que estivesse... Não depois do que aconteceu.

Eddie passou a língua nos lábios, umedecendo-os. Por um minuto, ele pensou em realmente dizer o que o estava incomodando, mas mudou de ideia. O que ele ia dizer? Que era culpa dele que o assassino ter perseguido a ele e os amigos, porque ele concordou em ir pelo parque, deixou que eles provocassem o desconhecido, e o pior de tudo, ele os deixou sozinhos enquanto pensava em maneiras de despir Jake. Além disso, Jake quase foi morto por estar com ele. Então, sim, ele tinha vários motivos para sentir-se culpado, mas não coragem de admitir tudo isso em voz alta.

– Só estou um pouco cansado. Não tenho dormido bem, o médico diz que é resultado do trauma, mas vai passar. - Enquanto falava, ele não olhava para Jake. - E estou com problemas para achar outro apartamento.

Jake tinha a impressão que Eddie estava deixando algo de fora, mas por enquanto não iria pressionar.

– Por que você não passa um tempo comigo? - Jake sabia que era muito cedo para isso, mas seria apenas por alguns dias, não era como se eles estivessem realmente indo morar juntos. - Até você encontrar um lugar.

– Não sei, não sei se é uma boa ideia.

– Por que não? A menos que esteja com medo de morar com um quase desconhecido... Deus sabe que coisas terríveis eu posso ter feito. Enquanto falava Jake tinha aquele sorriso sexy que fazia Eddie perder o fôlego.

– Eu não chamaria algumas multas por ultrapassar a velocidade, invasão de propriedade e uma prisão por incomodar a vizinhança de coisas terríveis.

– Então você levantou minha ficha? Jake não parecia estar irritado por isso, na verdade ele olhava Eddie, divertido.

– Não eu, minha irmã. Ela queria saber onde eu estava me metendo. - Por que se fosse por ele, bastava Jake dar um daqueles sorrisos, e ele não daria a mínima se ele havia sequestrado um ônibus ou roubado um banco.

– E então, o que você me diz?

Eddie foi interrompido antes de responder, pela entrada da enfermeira.

– Pela décima vez, você não pode fumar aqui. Falou a mulher, cruzando os braços, e olhando irritada para Jake.

– O carcereiro está de volta. Apesar de provocar, Jake apagou o cigarro. - Então posso ir agora?

– Sim, Você pode. Apenas tente não abrir os pontos, e lembre-se dos antibióticos.

– Eu tentarei. - Jake falou já se encaminhando para a saída do quarto - Vamos, ainda quero pegar a minha moto.

A enfermeira olhou preocupada, ele não pretendia realmente pilotar a moto naquele estado? Ela já estava pronta a dizer algo, quando Eddie falou:

– Não se preocupe não vou deixar que ele faça nada estúpido.

– Isso quer dizer que vai aceitar a minha oferta? Perguntou Jake quando eles já estavam no corredor, enquanto procurava outro cigarro no bolso da calça.

– Alguém tem que ficar de olho em você.


End file.
